Spirit of the Ice Forest
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Leaellyna, a former loner joins Frost-clan as she participates in a race for survival in Antarctica for the polar year
1. Prologue

Dawn over a silent forest a few hundred kilometers from the south-pole; it's the end of months of total darkness. And as the sun's rays filters down through the trees they reveal a cold harsh world. Here lives clans of cats that are adapted to this type of extreme climate, but even they struggle to survive. One of the elders had frozen to death by not reaching the warm heart of the thick forest and is now a first meal for the waking up Borealis alligator. The Borealis Alligator snaps its jaws on the dead elder as it dragged it under for its first meal in months.

This far south, the first day of spring only lasts for a few minutes but it triggers a start in a race for survival through the Polar year.

Allegiances:

Frost clan: A clan of cats that is well adapted to surviving the extreme Antarctic conditions.

Leader: Froststar (A white she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Deputy: Brambleface (A large Black and brown tom with scars all over his face with Amber eyes. He plays the role as clan sentry)

Medicine cat: Mistyeye (A small bluish gray she-cat with light green eyes)

Warriors: (Toms and she's without kits)

Mudtail (A white tom with a brown tail with yellow eyes)

Specklepelt (A light brown she-cat with a white speckled pelt with dark brown eyes.)

Apprentice: Fernpaw (A cream and black she with green eyes)

Dustfoot (A dark brown tom with black stripe with a white chest and light blue eyes)

Gorsefeather (A bright tan and white she-cat with dark green eyes)

Apprentice: Longpaw (A black and white tom with light brown eyes)

Onefoot (A black tom with one white paw on the front left leg with bluish green eyes)

Fireleaf (An orange and white she-cat with dark amber eyes)

Leaellyna (A tan she cat with black bands with bright blue eyes) (Her apprentice name will be Dapplepaw)

Queens (She cats nursing or expecting kits)

Rosepetal (A large brown and cream She-cat with Greenish blue eyes)

Elders: (Former warriors and queens now retired.)

Lynxpelt (A gray tom with dull gray eyes)

Tigerfoot (A kind Brown Tom with a white underbelly and black stripes with bright amber eyes)

Friends: (Animals that help Frost-clan out)

Muttaburra (A Cream and brown mutt with blue eyes and a strange nose) (Summer Migrant from Australia)

Foes: (Animals that want to harm or kill cats from Frost-clan)

Borealis Alligator (A species of small alligator that lives in Antarctica that lives in water and hunts unsuspecting kits. They are only 1 meter long)

Australovenator (A lean brownish orange Dingo that is the biggest killer of the forest) (Summer Migrant from Australia) (Referred to as "Polar Allosaur" By Muttaburra)

Blood sucking flies (Flies that live off the blood from their hosts and can kill an animal if left alone)

Kit stealing mammals (Mongooses that steal kits if they are left alone unsupervised)

Rival clans (Frost-clan is not alone in this forest. They want resources from other clans)

Neutral: (Animals that don't benefit or harm Frost-clan)

Forest Wetas (Insects that are the primary food for Frost clan for the summer months)

Tuatara (Lizards that live in the forests around the clans eating wetas during the summer)

Spirits: (Deceased animals that were once living that have died. Their spirits live on in an animals mind)

Lizard of Muttaburra (A large Rhabdondontidae Iguanodont like creature that is in Muttaburra's mind.) (He only appears once in this fanfic)

Froststar (In the last few chapters of the Fanfic.)


	2. Little Leaellyna

It is now the beginning of spring and cats and their clans are more widespread than ever reaching every part of the globe. The cats who moved this far south have adapted to their environment around them and the cats went along for the ride as the continents drifted. But this far south despite it being warm for a good amount of the year, it could also be bitterly cold for the other amount. And instead of ice caps there are lush forests of ferns and conifers. But there are still seasons from hot summers under the midnight sun to cold winters of total darkness.

A small Tan she-cat with black bands bounds through the forest that was slowly waking up from its slumber. She was chasing a small mouse to eat before the mouse got away under its burrow.

"Almost had it." Leaellyna grunted as she headed off.

The mouse bolted out of the hole again as she soon gave chase. But before she was able to catch the mouse a paw slams down killing the mouse with a single blow. The she cat picked up the mouse looking at the loner. Her apprentice's head bobbed up after hers.

"Who are you?" The stranger she cat mewed with her mouth full of the mouse.

"Leaellyna." The loner responded.

"That's good enough." The stranger responded as she puts the mouse down. Her claws came out ready to kill the small cat. Leaellyna not knowing how to fight was getting ready for her death when her apprentice stops her.

"We can't kill her, our clan needs more cats to train to become warriors." The apprentice mewed. "We only have two apprentices and we could always use a third." The apprentice continued.

"Fine come with us." The stranger grunted telling Leaellyna to follow. She followed along through the thick underbrush.

They were heading through the underbrush to meet up with a couple of other cats when the tom apprentice spoke.

"So you're Leaellyna?" He mewed.

"Yes." Leaellyna mewed.

"I'm Longpaw. And this is my mentor Gorsefeather." Longpaw mewed to her.

Soon the cats arrived at a large pond where Fireleaf and Dustfoot were waiting by a pond when the three cats arrived.

"Gorsefeather what did we say about bringing strangers around?" Asked Fireleaf.

"I need to see Froststar." Grosefeather mewed wanting to see her leader while she puts down a small mouse.

"Nice catch." Fireleaf said sarcastically.

"Shh shh! It's coming!" Shrieked Dustfoot.

"What's coming." Asked Leaellyna puzzled.

"It's coming!" Dustfoot shrieked again as the water in the pond moved around.

"Are you nervous that it will come out and eat you?" Asked Fireleaf with sarcasm.

"It's here!" Dustfoot shrieked as he darted off for the protection.

The creature that came out of the water was a male Borealis Alligator. It was clear that it was hibernating for the winter and now was heading back to the main river where it would spend its summer.

"What was that?" Asked Leaellyna puzzled.

"That's a Borealis Alligator." Answered Gorsefeather. "It's about as long as a cat, weighs as much as all of Frost-clan put together, and it's a carnivore."

"Will it eat us?" Asked Leaellyna curious.

"In the water, these animals are lethal, but on land, they have trouble dragging its bulk around and it's not a threat to us lively cats for the most part." Gorsefeather responded as she picked up her mouse and she trotted off. While traveling Leaellyna had a million questions racing through her head but one stuck out to her like a sore paw.

"What makes a Borealis Alligator special?" She asked to Gorsefeather.

"The Borealis Alligator is a relic from a time long before the clans existed. In most places in the world, competition from foxes and badgers has driven these magnificent creatures to extinction. But here, the weather and extreme winters get too cold for foxes and badgers and the world's last Borealis Alligators survive, still patrolling the waterways and rivers just like their ancestors did one hundred and fifty million moons before them." Gorsefeather mewed to the newcomer.

The Borealis Alligator the party had spotted had slipped into the main channel of the warming river as many have congregated to enjoy the summer of fresh fish and animals that drank from the banks of the stream. As Leaellyna and her friends padded through the forest as the forest was starting to burst into life.

"What makes this forest so special?" She mewed.

"What we were told by Muttaburra is that the forest will lie dormant for much of the winter but when the sun comes back that the plants will start to photosynthesize again." Gorsefeather mewed.

"Oh wow. When will I meet Muttaburra?" Asked Leaellyna excited to meet him.

"You will meet him soon." Gorsefeather mewed not wanting to spoil the surprise.

Soon the five of them entered the camp. The camp was in a small shallow bowl like basin surrounded by fallen logs. Gorsefeather mewed as she padded forth to great Froststar, their clan leader.

"We might have a new cat who wants to join the clan." Gorsefeather mewed to Froststar.

"Where do you have this cat?" Froststar asked.

"We have her in the center of the camp." Gorsefeather mewed.

"Let me see." Froststar mewed as she walked over inspecting Leaellyna. "This cat is in good health and she is just old enough to be apprenticed." Froststar mewed before she headed to a part above her den to announce a clan meeting. All the cats came except for Brambleface, the clan's deputy.

"It turns out that we have a cat that wants to join the clan. Leaellyna? Do you abide the rules and hope to contribute to your clan?" Asked Froststar

"I do!" Leaellyna said excited about having a clan.

"That is great to hear from a young an eager cat." Froststar mewed happily. "From here on out your new name will be Dapplepaw because BBC doesn't want us to rip off Walking with Dinosaurs even though we are. Your new mentor will be Onefoot. Meeting dismissed." Froststar mewed finishing her sentence as he hopped down to address her clan for the arrival of Rosepetal's kits. Dapplepaw looked up at Brambleface and she mewed.

"You missed out on the meeting couldn't you listen?" Asked Dapplepaw.

"I know but I have to take my job very seriously." Brambleface mewed as he sat on the tree branch. "I only leave my post if I have to eat. I am looking out for predators that might attack my clan." He mewed. "They don't call me the clan sentry for nothing." He mewed.

"Oh okay." She mewed.

"Like my father Tigerfoot always said, you can never know what can go wrong." Brambleface mewed. "Get some rest because you have a long day of training ahead." He suggested.

"Thanks." Dapplepaw mewed as she was shown where the apprentice's den was and she fell asleep over a darkening sky.


	3. Chirp Chirp, Scatter

It has been two days since Dapplepaw joined Frost-clan. And she and Onefoot were hunting on the forest floor for prey. They were talking as Dapplepaw still had a ton of questions to ask.

"Do you guys stay in the same camp all year round?" She asked as they were padding along.

"We usually don't since we move to the heart of the thick forest due to the freezing winters. But when summer comes, we usually try to remember where we had our camps before so we can easily claim it." Onefoot answered her question.

"You seem intelligent, but I thought the seasons were Leaf-bare and Green-leaf?" She mewed.

"Yes us cats in different parts of the world use different cultures and traditions. Like some in the lake territory use the code while some cats in the mountains of the land far to the east use some other code. And we use a hierarchy system to determine what cats are in what place." Onefoot mewed.

"Have you been to the lake territory where the original clans have used the code?" She mewed.

"No I haven't, but I was told about it through passing cats and travelers." Onefoot said.

Onefoot spotted something moving along the leaf litter, and he was able to determine what it was.

"Ever tried weta before?" He asked spying on the weta insect.

"No. I thought we hunted mice." Dapplepaw mewed.

"We do but we also mix insects with our diet since mice and birds aren't readily available." Onefoot mewed as he crouched as he stalked the weta.

Dapplepaw watched as Onefoot sneak up on the weta. She soon watched as he pounces on it by slamming his paws down squishing the weta under his paws. Onefoot soon picked up the weta as he mewed.

"Now it's your turn, follow how I did it." Onefoot mewed.

Dapplepaw began to crouch the way that she was taught by Onefoot. She began to sneak up on another weta. She leaped in her attempt of catching the insect but she fell short so she decided to give chase with Onefoot trailing behind her. She continued to chase the weta until something snatched the weta with its long pink tounge. The animal soon slipped back into its hole with Dapplepaw watching in wonder.

"What was that that ate my weta?" She mewed curious.

"That was a Tuatara. It's a lizard, it was here long before the clans and they will be here long after them too." Onefoot mewed. "And I do appreciate you trying your best catching that weta." Onefoot also remarked. "But you will get better. If you want tips and tricks, I suggest heading to the elders den where Tigerfoot could give them to you."

"That sounds nice." Dapplepaw mewed as she and Onefoot padded back to Frost-clan's camp.

When they arrived at the camp, Frost-clan was busy building dens to sleep in. Dapplepaw came along with the weta that they have caught.

"Well you're training your apprentice well." Froststar mewed.

"I'm teaching her how to hunt." Onefoot mewed.

"Maybe she can't hunt because her eyes aren't as big as ours." Lynxpelt grunted.

"That wasn't fair nor was it nice to say. Why do I need big eyes to hunt?" She mewed.

"You see kit. Many of the cats in this forest have large eyes because it helps us find food in the dark of winter." Tigerfoot mewed softly.

"Oh I don't about that." She mewed as she was ordered to help make the nursery den alongside Fernpaw.

"Go away. I had dibs on this den." Fernpaw mewed as she was digging out the den from the inside.

"I was told to help." Dapplepaw mewed to a grumpy Fernpaw.

"Fine, get some leaf litter from the forest floor." Fernpaw ordered as the nursery was just about done.

Dapplepaw did so as she padded off to find some leaf litter. She bumped into Longpaw as she saw he was carrying some of the same stuff that she was looking for.

"Anywhere I can find some of that leaf litter? Dapplepaw mewed.

"Leaf litter is everywhere in the forest, but you can take some from the giant pile that we are making." Longpaw responded as he showed her the giant pile of the stuff that was going to be used to make the dens.

"Thank you." Dapplepaw mewed as she collected some of the stuff and she returned to Fernpaw.

"You found some." Fernpaw said impressed by Dapplepaw as she took it as she began to spread it around in the den. Dapplepaw rushed back to get more. And she continued until the nursery was completed.

"That came out faster than expected." Fernpaw said surprised seeing how she was able to get help. "You see Mudtail digs out these dens and I usually put the bedding in. The nursery usually needs more bedding since we usually cover the kits with it." Fernpaw mewed.

"Rosepetal will surely need this." Longpaw mewed.

The three of them laughed they continued to socialize. But no matter how busy Frost-clan was, they always have to be alert to danger. A large dingo was stalking them, it was clear the dingo was a summer visitor from warmer lands to the north. It was clear it was ready to hunt Frost-clan and eat an unsuspecting cat. But as it moved forward, it steps on a hollow branch breaking it. Brambleface heard the crack as he raised the alarm.

"PREDATOR ALERT! PREDATOR ALERT! SCATTER!" Brambleface screeched as Frost-clan took off.

The dingo attempted to ambush but he fails miserably as Frost-clan scattered. Soon he took off for the riverbed down the hill of the forest as the clan melted into the undergrowth. Once the danger has passed, they headed back to the camp where they have discovered one of the conifer trees has been knocked over by the dingo when it tried to hunt them.

"What was that?" Dapplepaw asked puzzled.

"That was a dingo." Tigerfoot mewed.

"It's not just any dingo; he's Australovenator, the most infamous dingo of the forest." Fireleaf mewed telling Dapplepaw.

"He's the largest predator of the forest that would eat anything. But since he was spotted early enough by Brambleface he couldn't get us because he's no match for our speed and agility. Mudtail mewed.

"This forest isn't the paradise that we would always live in. It will be full of its dangers and hazards so we must always be alert." Onefoot mewed to his apprentice.

"Well you better train her harder so she doesn't become a victim of the forest." Froststar mewed to Onefoot.

"I will." He promised as he turned to his apprentice. "I think we've had enough training for one day so rest up for tomorrow or you can go visit Tigerfoot in the elders den, he's always got some good tricks up his pelt." One foot mewed.

"I promise." Dapplepaw mewed as headed off to help complete the apprentice's den where she will be sleeping in.


	4. Arrival of Muttaburra

Three days have passed Onefoot, Gorsefeather, Specklepelt and their apprentices were all on a hunting trip as they decided to head down to the main river to look for wetas, mice and maybe so small birds.

"I promised the surprise." Gorsefeather mewed as they padded down to the river

"I see one." Longpaw mewed as he began to sneak up on the weta. And with one swift jump, he kills it.

"Nice catch Longpaw." Gorsefeather mewed.

"Look! Up there!" Fernpaw mewed as she several large birds flying through the sky.

"What are those?" Dapplepaw asked curious.

"Those are Black-Billed Swans" Specklepelt mewed having seen these creatures before. "They are heading south to their summer roosts."

"Wow I've never seen these magnificent creatures before." Mewed Dapplepaw.

They continued to watch the swans fly over the river until they heard a strange yet familiar noise that wasn't like anything that she had heard before among the trees. It was clear that the largest of all of the summer migrants was coming to the forest. Dapplepaw stood in awe as these visitors arrived in their thousands. These migrations were welcoming the arrival of huge groups of mutts from the north. It was clear the mutts were spending the last two moons migrating 800 Kilometers down along the coast of Australia, following the sun to the south. Dapplepaw doesn't see the Brown and cream colored mutt as he moved to the group and as he got closer she got scared.

"It's okay he's not going to hurt you." Gorsefeather mewed.

The mutt got up as he turned his head away signaling to the cats to follow. They got up as they began to follow the large mutt. The mutt soon greeted them.

"Hello." The mutt greeted to them as they began to walk along the river.

"So you must be Muttaburra?" Dapplepaw asked curiously.

"That's correct. I'm the leader of the caravan of mutts." Muttaburra responded.

"Why do you come here to this frigid land and in the thousands?" Dapplepaw asked.

"Me and my caravan move towards the pole every year so we can strip the lush vegetation and find secure sights to have our pups." Muttaburra responded. He soon stopped to get a drink from the cool river after such a long journey.

"We also got attacked by a dingo earlier this morning." Dapplepaw mewed.

"You mean Australovenator?" Mewed Specklepelt.

"You mean him? He's always causing trouble." Muttaburra said to the cats. "We call him the Polar Allosaur."

"Will you come to visit us?" Asked Dapplepaw.

"Dapplepaw let's go." Onefoot mewed to her that they were leaving.

"I got to go. It was nice knowing you." Dapplepaw mewed as she turned as she slowly followed her mentor back into the forest.

Dapplepaw looked around and she saw Muttaburra and his caravan had a major impact on the forest. Each mutt must have weighed as much as many cats put together and they could pluck food from branches several tail lengths off the ground. While feeding, they keep in touch using their specially adapted noses to produce a variety of trumpeting calls. Dapplepaw looked at their noses watching as the sides of their noses inflate and deflate with air as they called out to members that were close by them. Dapplepaw didn't know what this meant but she and the rest of her party slip back under the trees leaving the giant mutts to feed in peace.

A little later they arrive back to the camp at noon as the medicine cat Mistyeye padded up to them asking if they have got prey. They put down several large wetas and Mistyeye picked one of them up and she padded to the nursery. Dapplepaw followed her as she peeked in to an exhausted yet active Rosepetal as she was making use of the bedding of rotting leave like an incubator as she removed some of the leaf cover as she revealed seven healthy kits squirming from underneath the nursery entrance.

"How are the kits?" Dapplepaw asked.

"They're good but I don't know how many will survive." Rosepetal mewed knowing this forest was full of dangers as she began to eat her weta.

"Are you feeling tired?" Dapplepaw asked.

"I'm fine." Rosepetal mewed.

Dapplepaw turned her head as she spotted a mongoose sneaking into camp, it was clear that the mongoose was hungry for kits.

"We got trouble." She mewed.

"Kit stealers." Rosepetal mewed as she headed outside to greet the mongoose. This mongoose was large enough to steal a kit and it was clear that they thrived in Antarctica especially during the spring and summer. But Rosepetal has an unusual defense for dealing with animals like these. She began to use her paws to flick dirt at the mongoose as she continued to do that. The mongoose was getting pelted with dirt and leaf litter as Rosepetal continued to flick the dirt at the mongoose until it had enough and the mongoose decided to rage quit after getting pelted multiple times with dirt and leaf litter.

"That's an unusual way of defending your kits." Dappletail said.

"It was enough to see off this kit stealer, but I know there will be others." Rosepetal mewed. "Now when is this fanfic going to give my pay-check?" She mewed as she went off to get another weta.

Muttaburra and his caravan continued to arrive on the forest edge to feed and drink from the forest and river. But they were being watched from the forest edges by hungry eyes. Australovenator was ready to test the caravan, probing for sick or old dogs. Muttaburra knew he and his caravan were slow, but they found safety in size and numbers. Australovenator soon approached Muttaburra, Muttaburra began to make loud trumpeting noises in an attempt to intimidate the hunter. Although Muttaburra was much larger than Australovenator, he knew the dingo wouldn't back down so he continued to do his loud trumpeting noises as his nose began to inflate and deflate to drive him off. Then another member from the caravan nose suddenly inflates producing a booming sound. This spooked Australovenator as he quickly sprinted across the nearby river. He knew he was no match for a healthy dog from the caravan and he was forced to back down.

"Pesky dumb Polar Allosaur." Muttaburra said as he returned to feeding on fresh conifer leaves.

 **[A/N]: Hope you're enjoying this so far, making whatever time I have left to make this for you. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Chirp Chirp, Mew

It was now late spring and the tree ferns and conifers have grown so much that they have formed a thick canopy soaking up every last bit of sunlight. Prey such as mice, birds, as well as wetas were super abundant so Frost-clan had lots to eat. However for the past half moon over half of the litter fell victim to diseases that the must have contracted, but the clan made sure the biggest and strongest of kits have survived. Secure within were three kits. The kits were roughly 2 weeks old as their eyes began to open up to get a glimpse of the world, they would spend the next half-moon within the nest while the adults pass food to them to feed to Rosepetal and in turn would feed the kits.

However Rosepetal also took great care to maintain her nest. To stop predators from sniffing out her brood, she will remove any signs of fur, and eats the dead kits. This would also recycle the nutrients. Dapplepaw and Onefoot were busy watching over the camp but Dapplepaw heard mewling coming from nearby. The mewling belonged to Rosepetal's only surviving tom-kit. Which got lost on the forest floor when he strayed? Dapplepaw knew that the kits at this age we're vulnerable to predators if they strayed too far from the nest so she picks up the kit by its scruff as she returned the kit to the nest. She knew one day that the kit would be strong enough to keep up with the adults but for now it was promptly returned to the safety of the nest. Tigerfoot padded over and he mewed.

"You did the right thing by returning the lost kit to the nest." He remarked.

"Thank you." Dapplepaw mewed.

"Keep this up and Froststar will make you a warrior faster." Tigerfoot remarked encouraging her to keep up her good work.

"Keep this up and you will be a cranky old elder such as me and Tigerfoot." Lynxpelt said cackling.

"He can be funny at times but he moreover comes out as annoying." Tigerfoot told Dapplepaw about Lynxpelt's cynical behavior.

"Okay I wonder if the story could give Lynxpelt a funny moment, or something inspiring." Dapplepaw thought to herself.

"I can read your inner thoughts." Onefoot said to his apprentice.

"Oh sorry, tell the audience that they should continue reading." Dapplepaw said.

"Sure thing." Onefoot said.

Soon Dapplepaw left as she went to get some mice for Rosepetal as she faded through the undergrowth.

It was now summer and the light would be out for twentyfour-seven. The sun would not set for another four or five months. But the forests around the camp were wetas who recently molted to their adult forms. This would be food for Frost-clan but also for the Tuataras as a female Tuatara snatched a fully grown weta to eat. Many wetas were trying to find mates at this time, many of the male wetas were being eaten by a combination of Frost-clan and Tuataras. And those who found mates were happy to be able to breed for the next generation. Dapplepaw caught her 10th weta as of today and Onefoot mewed to her.

"You are getting the hang of this hunting." Onefoot said.

"Thanks." She mewed receiving praise for her skill.

"Let's get our catches back to camp." Onefoot mewed as they picked up their wetas and they padded back to camp. Dapplepaw quickly followed after him.

Meanwhile at the river, Muttaburra and his caravan are being tormented by blood suckers. Summer brings out swarms of biting flies and although they were covered in coarse fur, they do have softer parts like the inside of the ear where the flies can easily pierce the skin and suck out a meal. These swarms can drive their gigantic hosts wild and soon Muttaburra knew he had to move his caravan into the forest away from the river. He called out signaling his caravan that it was time to move out.

Inside the forest, Frost-clan enjoys the summer bound and despite the dangers around them, they sleep. During the long months of sun they rely heavily on their patterns coats and dark colors to help them blend in with the ferns. Sleep however was the last thing on the minds of the kits which were playing nearby. They have grown bigger and now they are preforming the sort of agile moves which may one day save their lives. The biggest and most adventurous kit Cedarkit was playing around before pushing his sister into some soft cushiony ferns below. Wherever the kits were, Brambleface was always not far away keeping a lookout for the increasingly active kits.

A ruffling from the forest got Brambleface's attention. Before he could signal the alarm to run, the face appears, it was just Muttaburra who was moving his caravan into the forest.

"What's going on?" Asked Froststar, as she woke up as she was greeted by Muttaburra.

"We had to leave the river due to flies biting us." Muttaburra said.

"Oh great the flies again." Froststar mewed.

"Yes it's always bad to have flies biting the inside of your ear. They were swarming around one of my members and I knew we had to move away from the river." Muttaburra said.

"You're free to stay." Froststar mewed unhappy to have extra guests.

They were laying around seeing that there was nothing to do and Froststar was not happy but she decided to speak up.

"I wish autumn can come so BBC can kick you back to Australia." She mewed to Muttaburra

"Hey Dapplepaw, I got to ask how's your training going?" He asked.

"It's going good." She mewed as she began to tell him about how many wetas she had caught.

"All right Narrator can we stop talking about Walking with Dinosaurs wetas in a Warriors fanfic." Froststar said as she was getting annoyed.

"Oh yeah this makes me want to tell a story of how my grandpa founds long-paws recording here one summer." Muttaburra said.

"Oh great here we go." Mudtail mewed not wanting to hear it.

"Yeah when he migrated down here one year he spotted long-paws and their equipment labeled BBC as they had cameras and puppets while we were doing our stuff in the woods. He soon told everyone about that but when they came to the same location where he had found them, they were gone. To this day I still wonder what the finished product from what the long-paws were filming would look like." Muttaburra said as he addressed it.

"You can find out about it if you research it on the internet. You see I pick up when Muttaburra is about to reference something that is completely obvious." Froststar mewed to Muttaburra before whispering her second sentence to Dapplepaw.

"Just like the fanfics you have been trying to write on some ferns." Dapplepaw mewed at Froststar telling her faults.

"I also wondered what the finished product would also look like." Dapplepaw thought to herself.


	6. Unfortunate to Fortunate

On the banks of the river, an old mutt from Muttaburra's caravan has been brought down and Australovenator walked up to it and he began to feed off of the rotting flesh. The buzzing blood sucking flies were still flying around the dead body. Australovenator's relatives were giant dogs that lived up north fifty million moons before. Although he was a rare breed, he survives here at the South Pole. Although there was enough meat at this kill for twenty dingoes, the arrival of a female will not be tolerated. Australovenator tries hissing and growling at the female, she hesitates then he barks at her. The moves forward instead of back driving her jaws into the mutt's carcass taking a sliver of meat. Australovenator barks at her again fending her off. She was being driven away by the hungry male. Australovenator was busy still tearing into the mutt's side for the tastiest morsels. A dingo her size would need to eat 10 kilos of meat a week, she knew she had to come back once the male has eaten his fill.

Meanwhile under the light of the midnight sun, Cedarkit ventures down to the river alone. Due to Muttaburra nor his caravan not being there, the Borealis Alligator found out that this was a perfect time to make an ambush as he raises his head as his eyes focused in on the unwary kit. Dapplepaw ran down to the river to warn Cedarkit that something was hunting him.

"Something is sneaking up on you." Dapplepaw mewed.

Ceadarkit didn't realize until the Borealis Alligator sinks his head into the water getting closer to the unsuspecting kit.

"LOOK OUT!" Dapplepaw shouted as the Borealis Alligator opens its jaws to seize the kit. But he reacted one second too late as Cedarkit bounced away before the Borealis Alligator was able to get his jaws on the kit. The kit saved himself with his lightning fast reactions.

Cedarkit ran to Dapplepaw who was happy to see that the kit was still alive.

"My mentor has said that we need to learn how to look out for dangers in our forest home. This isn't the paradise you have imagined." Dapplepaw told to Cedarkit as she led him back to camp.

Neither Dapplepaw nor Cedarkit were aware that Antarctica has its regular summer thunderstorms. These massive rain storms sweep across the forest as they caused widespread flooding. And as a result this drives forest creatures together and this could lead to conflict from other clans.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" Brambleface shouted as they caught cats from another clan invading Frost-clan territory.

Clan conflicts were really rare since all the clans were small to make the best of the scarce resources. But they had to defend their land from rival clans so they do not face competition for food. Mistyeye was at the back of the mob ready to drag cats out in case they get injured. However many of these territory skirmishes were mainly bloodless so the medicine cat was rarely called into action. Many of these fights were just seeing who had the most strength followed by yowling and screeching.

Specklepelt soon lead the mob charge followed by Fernpaw, Longpaw and Dapplepaw covering the flanks. Their tails were raised high to make them look bigger than they were actually are. Mudtail, Gorsefether and Froststar were charging head on while the apprentices flanked Onefoot, Dustfoot and Fireleaf soon came running as they soon chased out the last of the rival clan cats as they were all yowling at the top of their lungs. The three apprentices came running in as they were chasing out the apprentices who were the last to leave as the apprentices were completing the final task of their training. Soon the rival clan retreats and for the moment the clan's territory was safe.

After the rains have stopped Froststar decided because of their dedication and work they put into their training, it was time to give them their warrior names and raanks as she hopped onto her favorite log as she called out for a clan meeting.

"We have three lovely apprentices that with their diligence, eagerness and skill have finally proved to me that they ready to be warriors. Fernpaw? Longpaw? Dapplepaw? Do you three promise to bring food and protect the clan from intruders?" Asked Froststar.

"I do." Longpaw said eagerly.

"I do." Fernpaw mewed.

"I do" Dapplepaw mewed.

"That's great. Fernpaw you will be known as Fernleaf for your hard work at keeping the clan in order. Longpaw you will be known as Longstripe for your eagerness of hunting and having the skills of effectively getting prey. Dapplepaw you will be known as Dapplefur for proving that you were once timid and now you are a full fledgling of bravery. You will sit vigilant until dawn. Meeting dismissed." Froststar said as she named the three cats with their full names. Everyone soon went to sleep as the three apprentices watched over the camp for the night.

After the thunderstorms have ended, the flood waters quickly subside and the forests were once again normal. This caused for the animals to return to the river to feed. Much of Frost-clan and Muttaburra's caravan were mixed in together due to the abundance of food. And when there was plenty of food, animals were pretty tolerant of each other, As Muttaburra and his members tear and eat away at the Podocarp trees, Frost-clan scampers among them collecting and eating the red fruit that gets scattered on the ground.

"Try the fruit Dapplefur it's delicious" Onefoot, her former mentor encouraged as Rosepetal was busy eating as many of them as possible, she needed the nutrients to make more kits for the clan. Dapplefur soon picked up the red fruit as she ate it. She found it sensational. Fernleaf was busy moving pieces of the Podocarp leaves to get better access to the fruit. Once she had one, she just needed another and this repeated with the new warriors, even Cedarkit found the fruit irresistible.

Although the harvest was risky, but it was worth is but Muttaburra puts one of his paws back scaring Brambleface and Tigerfoot away.

"Watch where you're stepping." Froststar mewed at Muttaburra.

"Okay I'm sorry." Muttaburra responded as he took another bite of the Podocarp tree sending some of the red fruit all over the ground.

"Was it worth coming out of your den? Longstripe mewed to Lynxpelt.

"Yes it was. I haven't had any of this fruit since last year. The sweet taste brings me back to those days of being a kit." He mewed.

"Now is not the time for a flashback." Mewed Fireleaf.

"Yeah." Dustfoot mewed.

The harvesting of the fruit went on for a while but the clans knew that the bright 24 hour daylight won't last forever. Frost-clan knew they had to take every advantage that the forest offers because time is running out.

 **[A/N]: The three apprentices are made warriors so their mentors can have some free time but they don't know what would be around the corner for Frost-clan. Keep reading to figure out what happens next.**


	7. Departure of Muttaburra

The seasons draw on, and in the first time in four months the sun sets. Autumn has arrived and the forest prepares for a polar winter. It was clear the 24 hour night will be here soon so the entire caravan of dogs was soon beginning to soon move away from Antarctica. Muttaburra felt reluctant to leave the home he had known for the summer and the cats in Frost-clan. He collapsed on the river edge not wanting to leave his summer home but he knew it had to happen. Suddenly the great gust of wind flew over him as it turned out it was a spirit. The great lizard of Muttaburra nudging the leader to his paws, then the spirit spoke out.

"You've traveled this route many times before; you can't just say here and freeze to death." The spirit said before it disappeared. This encouraged Muttaburra to get a move on to avoid the grim fate of freezing to death.

Up and down the river valleys; Muttaburra his caravan have sensed the change and they all begin their long trek north. However everyone had to travel through the thick forest to get from one place to the next in less time. And as a result, some of the mutts get lost in the thick forest so they began to use their trumpeting calls to keep in contact with one-another. A mother and her pup that have become lost in the middle of the forest and they try to contact the leader. What could be a minor problem, can mean life or death for Frost-clan. The noise that the huge dogs make prevents Brambleface from hearing other, more threating sounds.

It was clear that Australovenator wasn't going to leave without one last meal so he was sneaking up on Frost-clan, and with Brambleface distracted, he was able to get closer than before and when he was in a desired distance, he ambushes.

"Predator alert!" Dapplefur shouted as Frost-clan blitz off in a million different directions. Australovenator snapped his jaws missing Dapplefur, he snapped his jaws again narrowly missing Longstripe. And when he snapped his jaws shut for the third time, he caught hold of a white she-cat with dark blue eyes. The cat yowled as he shook the cat's life of it. Then he dropped the cat that was limp like a piece of fresh kill as he looked over it.

It was clear that Australovenator had killed Froststar. It was a bitter blow for the clan. Australovenator tore off Froststar's head off happily as he ate it having a meal before heading back to Australia. Frost-clan knew winter was coming and without a leader there would be tension in the clan. They all head off, mewing a sad song about their fallen leader.

In the gathering gloom, the Borealis Alligator senses the dropping temperature and reluctantly leaves his summer home. He once again lumbers into the forest in search for a suitable shelter for him to hibernate through the cold dark months that lie ahead. The shorter days also have a major change to the forest plants, they stopped growing and photosynthesis grinds to a screeching halt. Some would shed their leaves to create more leaf litter, while others would lie dormant for the next spring.

While Frost-clan gathered around they were beginning to discuss what their future plans were.

"What do we do?" Asked Longstripe.

"We search for mice and lizards under the forest floor." Brambleface mewed.

"What about moving to the thick heart of the forest?" Asked Dapplefur.

"We might have to do that as well." Brambleface mewed adding that to the list.

"Wait Brambleface you're the deputy, can't you be the next leader?" Asked Dappletail.

"I can't only she's can lead. Unless you want to be the leader?" said Brambleface. "It's customs that we all have different rules and codes, no two have to be the same."

"I'll try my best." Dapplefur mewed knowing her entire clan's fate rests on her paws and her mind.

Dapplefur began to plan out what will happen to Frost-clan as she thought about it. But as the rest of Frost-clan gathered around the mossy waterfall, it was clear that the summer predators have taken their toll. Only Cedarkit has survived and they still had no leader.


	8. Longest night

The last day autumn was here before the longest night on earth would start for Frost-clan. The still shattered clan cats watch on as the sun began to rise for the final time.

"How long will the sun stay up for?" Asked Dapplefur.

"Only for a few moments." Mewed Gorsefeather.

"Then the long twilight will begin." Onefoot mewed as the sun began to set.

"The longest night we will ever see." Mewed Dustfoot as they began to move to the heart of the thick forest.

The longest night on the land, has its dangerous results, freezing tempertures. The minus fifteen degree temperatures will freeze a thin cat on the spot and kill it instantly. However, some creatures such as the wetas can cope with the cold by allowing themselves to become frozen. During their journey, Longstripe wanted to show Dapplefur something.

"See that above us?" He mewed as the red, green, and blue lights as he and the she cat looked up.

"Yes I do." She mewed.

"Those are called the Aurora Australis, the southern lights." He responded as the lights danced across the very dark sky giving it life to look like it was being controlled.

"It looks so perfect." Dapplefur responded.

"Just like you." Longstripe mewed as he gently licked the she's cheek. "You were the first cat I've met and Onefoot's training has made you the way you are."

"Thanks." Dapplefur mewed. "I wish Muttaburra was still here to see this." She mewed talking about her other friend.

"Yet he and his caravan will eat out the heart of the forest. Maybe next summer you tell him." Longstripe mewed as Specklepelt padded up and said.

"I hate to break your romance of your ship in this fanfic, but we need to get moving if you want to freeze your pelts off." She mewed as the two cats decided to follow her back into the undergrowth. Above the sky, the southern lights continued to whip and flicker of the dark and silent forest.

Two days later and it was pitching black. But their large eyes can see the light from the moon and distinguish objects around them. Frost-clan was still active but this year the ground was frozen solid and it was hard to scrape a living from the soil.

"I think we're lost. Dustfoot mewed as he looked at the frozen pond tapping it lightly with his paw.

"The lake must be frozen solid this year." Fireleaf mewed as she gave the pond a tap scraping up some of the ice. It was clear the Borealis Alligator was deep in hibernation to even care.

"How long does this last for?" Asked Dapplefur.

"Not for too long." Lynxpelt mewed as he was trying to remember the way to the heart of the thick forest.

"Looks like we're going to freeze out here." Fernleaf mewed with hopelessness.

"We can never give up hope; it has to be there somewhere." Lynxpelt mewed. "Dapplefur, the clan rests with you, you." He mewed sarcastically.

"Well that was the most inspiring yet most clichéd thing he said in this entire fanfic. And he had stolen my sarcastic manners." Fireleaf said annoyed that an elder was trying to take her personality.

"Well it's not like Rosepetal will get her paycheck anytime soon." Mewed Longstripe.

"Well there goes a way to ruin a running joke." Mewed Tigerfoot.

"Well Longstripe's only got one stripe. We should have named him Onestripe. Gorsefeather mewed.

"That wasn't nice." Onefoot mewed.

"Quiet!" Dapplefur shouted. "We need to get a move on or we'll freeze to death." She shouted as she tried to tell them that their fighting was going nowhere.

"But how we do not know the correct route to the heart of this forest." Fernleaf mewed.

All of the sudden, a spirit of a white cat with dark blue eyes floats down from the Aurora Australis and begins to talk to Dapplefur.

"Froststar is that you?" She mewed.

"Yes it is me." Froststar's spirit mewed.

"How do we get to heart of this thick forest? We're lost." Dapplefur mewed.

"I know the way there, follow me." She mewed as she began to lead the tan she-cat with black bands around her.

"Okay everyone follow me." Dapplefur mewed to the angry cats and they followed her.

Dapplefur knew she had to save her clan from the cold, but without a leader to organize on what to do, she knew it was her turn to lead because the fate of her clan hangs in the balance. They push deeper into the forest.

When they reached to the heart of the thick forest, many other clans have congregated here to where this area would rarely freeze over. And Frost-clan knew they had to keep active to maintain their body temperature. All the cats have made it through seeing that the cold winter wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"So we stay here until spring comes." Said Longstripe licking the she cat's cheek again.

"Really?" Asked Dapplepaw.

"Yes, this area rarely freezes so it's a perfect place for the clans to gather for the winter." Longstripe mewed to her as they all settled down as they began to wait.

It has been two months with no light and another cold snap forces Frost-clan to take action. They learned as a group they huddle together and drift into a state of sleep. In their suspended movements, their bodies could resist the effects of the cold, but they couldn't stay like this for more than a couple of days.


	9. Salvation

The first hints of salvation were small. Under his rock, the weta is revived from his deep freeze by a slight but sustained rise in temperature. It was clear that the sun's rays were growing stronger with the promise of spring. The survival of Frost-clan was depended on Dapplefur and he helped her clan pull through the dark winter and as a result two things happened. She won the affection of Longstripe and as a reward for helping her clan.

"I get to be leader?" Asked Dapplefur.

"Yes you did, you helped lead your clan through the toughest part of the season." Frostar's spirit mewed to her.

"But will I do well?" She mewed puzzled feeling like she wasn't ready for such a big task.

"You will do well." Froststar's spirit mewed to her.

"I don't know if I can handle this." Dapplefur mewed dipping her head.  
"You can and you will." Froststar's spirit mewed "Take your eight extra lives and be proud with them." Froststar's spirit mewed to her turning Dapplefur into Dapplestar.

"I wish you luck and always have faith in what you do."Froststar's spirit mewed before she disappeared.

Dapplestar padded out of the leader's den knowing she would be happy with what she had. She also knew Muttaburra would return soon for the summer and things were starting to turn around. She soon spotted Longstripe and Brambleface fighting for dominance. The cats were on either side cheering them on. These fights were short and bloodless but they could sometimes be vicious.

Longstripe bit the deputy's leg playfully while the deputy batted him with his paws. They continued to play fight until Brambleface had enough of it and he decided to leave peacefully and head back to his post.

Longstipe soon asserts his authority and he was allowed to choose a mate and once again they would establish their lives like normal. Their annual struggle to survive could begin again. Longstripe had chosen Dapplestar to be his new mate since she was his best friend since he was an apprentice. As he began his mating on the new leader, Dapplestar mind flashes back to when she was a young cat called by Leaellyna as she first joined Frost-clan and being rewarded her new name alongside her mentor Onefoot. The images of her training with her mentor and first meeting Muttaburra and the first words that she spoke to him, then she thought about her time getting tips and praise by Tigerfoot and feasting on wetas and fruit from podocarp trees to when she received her warrior name as she lead her clan through the polar winter. As soon as Longstripe finished his mating, the flashbacks disappeared from her in an instant.

"How are you feeling?" Longstripe mewed to Dapplestar as he licked her cheek.

"I feel…" She couldn't come up with words about what happened as she shook her head as she proceeded to the top of the den.

"May I have your attention?" She mewed as she announced a clan meeting for the first time.

"Cedarkit is now old enough to be an apprentice. Cedarkit, do you uphold the code and begin your training?" She mewed. Cedarkit nodded yes.

"Your new name will be Cedarpaw. And Fireleaf is your mentor." She mewed making her decision.

Fireleaf stood there in shock seeing she now had to be a mentor to a new apprentice. She padded off ready to teach the new apprentice everything about clan life.

Froststar soon floated down to congratulate Dapplestar for upholding her first meeting.

"I told you, you can do it." Mewed Froststar's spirit.

"I got it in me?" She mewed.

"Just remember your training and what we have taught you, we're here to help so you can make a great leader." Froststar's spirit told her before fading away.

Dapplestar knew life at the poles was an achievement for the clans of cats that lived there. However a slight cooling in the clan's climate will spell doom for these lush Antarctic forests. And without them, all of these unique clans of cats and creatures will also… Disappear.

Away from the poles, the clans of warriors continued to thrive for another forty million moons before their extinction. In the final program, we will see just before the end of their reign, they have evolved the most terrifying predator that has ever walked that has ever walked the earth.

A large leopard patterned she cat roars into the camera sending spit hurling everywhere.

 **[A/N]: This is finally the end of my second fanfic. It's not as popular or as long as the other one since I spent less time on this than the other one. Read the little blurb at the end to figure out what the next fanfic would be about. My thanks, trivia and mistakes would be posted soon. I hope you had a happy time reading this.**


	10. My thanks, Trivia and Mistakes

**While not as long as the other one, I certainly had more fun with this since I could make up a clan and have a story with this. The next one will be completely silent with no dialogue between characters like a documentary. This one was semi like that. This is the people that I would dedicate this to:**

 **Jayfeather Jaybae: Who posted his review when only the Prologue was written in anticipation for the story to be published? Big thanks to him.**

 **Trivia:**

 **This was my fastest fanfic typed up for your enjoyment typed within three or four days.**

 **Australia and Antarctica would have been connected for Muttaburra and Australovenator to reach Frost-clan for the summer months.**

 **The landscape of Ferns and Conifers would be imagined from New Zealand since there was no grass present in the fanfic.**

 **The fanfic itself was based on the Walking with Dinosaurs episode under the same name. I suggest you watch the episode first before reading this fanfic just so can have an easier time understanding on what Antarctica was once like. In fact many animals may have behaved like their counterparts.**

 **Australovenator was called "Polar Allosaur." due to the species not being named in the actual episode itself. It was described as a new species under the name I said before in 2009, when the documentary itself was released in 1999.**

 **This fanfic would have taken place year round with summer being from December to March while winter being from June to September.**

 **Dapplefur became leader due to the clans having separate rules from the traditional clans like Thunder-clan for example. While Thunder-clan has the standard code, Frost-clan could have some other code they rely on to teach their cats and how cats are promoted.**

 **Frost-clan does not believe in Star-clan due to the fact that the spirits of their dead roam around the forest giving advice to their clans.**

 **In the seventh chapter, when Muttaburra and his caravan when they departed was Similar to the departure of the Muttaburrasaurus from the said documentary before. I wanted to post the music link to it but I didn't due to me not knowing how this website would react if I posted a link.**

 **The Borealis Alligator is similar in nature to the giant amphibian Koolasuchus.**

 **There is some sense of foreshadowing in the last few lines of this fanfic that the cats from the warrior clans would be extinct within sometime of the future. The next fanfic I would be typing up would explain why and the effects it would have on the environment around the world. I also mention the most terrifying predator that has ever walked the earth would most likely be a hybrid cat of some sorts to try to adapt to this new environment. However I would not spoil on how the warrior cats finally go extinct, it will simply fall from the sky.**

 **This fanfic also has some sense of humor of 4** **th** **wall breaks to keep the audience from walking away and reading something else. Even characters from fanfics want their money. However I wouldn't go to making it really ridiculous for the story.**

 **This is one of those fanfics that would rather focus on the environment rather than its characters because you would want to know what's going on with the forest creatures with the story taking place on Antarctica.**

 **Mistakes and Grammar errors:  
In chapter six, I spelt ranks with two A's instead of one.**

 **Borealis would mean northern giving the name Aurora Borealis meaning the Northern lights while Aurora Australis meaning the Southern lights. So when I named the Borealis Alligator, The name meant Northern alligator despite the story taking place in the Southern hemisphere. I was moreover familiar with Aurora Borealis rather than Aurora Australis.**


End file.
